


Show It Off

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2019 [28]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Kinktober, M/M, Sort Of, Strip Tease, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Kinktober prompt 29- strip tease__________________The music started and Peter gulped, turning back to Bucky. He flashed a smile, trying not to seem nervous. He wanted it to be perfect.





	Show It Off

The music started and Peter gulped, turning back to Bucky. He flashed a smile, trying not to seem nervous. He wanted it to be perfect. 

Bucky sat back in his chair, arms resting on his thighs as he waited for his boy to move. He was just there to enjoy the show. 

Peter took his bottom lip between his teeth, hoping that it looked seductive and not nervous. His hands toyed with the hem of his shirt, just lifting it enough to get a teasing glimpse of his abs. 

Bucky hummed, watching his boy. He gave him an encouraging smile, nodding. "Doin' good, doll," he murmured. "So good."

At least that gave Peter a little bit of confidence. He sashayed a little closer, chest puffed out a little and back arched to highlight his ass. 

He gracefully pulled his shirt off, revealing the tight muscles that Bucky had carefully memorised many times. 

But the number of times that he had seen his boy like that didn't keep the man from licking his lips, leaning back again. 

Peter giggled a little bit, doing a spin to show off his body. Then he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his tight short shorts, pushing them down a little. But not completely off. Just enough to show his jutting hipbones, a dark purple handprint still on one side from Bucky gripping him hard during their previous fun. 

A soft groan escaped Bucky at the sight. He loved marking his boy. And he especially loved when it was hard enough to actually stay for more than an hour or so. 

Peter shivered at the sound, his little cock that was tenting the shorts twitching weakly. He loved the sounds that his boyfriend made. And he loved knowing that he was the cause of the sound. 

So he pushed the shorts off, standing naked in front of Bucky save for a pair of tight grey boxer briefs. There was a tell-tale wet spot on the front, showing just how excited Peter really was to try new things. 

Bucky groaned again, gripping at his rapidly growing erection. "Shit, baby boy. Can you be any more perfect?"

The little smirk on Peter's face made the older man think that the answer was yes. And they both knew how right that was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment or follow me on tumblr at starker-sins !


End file.
